


Reverence for Fallen Trees

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Canon - Anime, Conflict of Interests, Dark Past, Drabble, During Canon, F/M, Fifth Holy Grail War, Fights, Gen, Idealism, Ideology, Inspired by Music, Missing Scene, One Shot, Short One Shot, Swordfighting, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. They both could never go back, not now or ever.





	Reverence for Fallen Trees

Saber held her sword steady, not daring to look away. Archer stood before her, his blades sharpened and ready, the moon reflecting upon the edges.

After a long period of silence wafted between them, Saber spoke. "So, which path have you chosen to take, Archer?"

"None yet," Archer replied, his eyes focused and his stance composed, his grip tight on the handles of his blades. "But whatever it shall be, it will be my own path. No one else's. Not even for the Holy Grail, that this perpetual conflict surrounds itself, and not for foolish ideas of valor and the hope of saving everyone."

"Well," On her own weapon, Saber tightened her grip. Her gaze was solely on Archer, her opponent, even though she wished this turned out differently. "Even if you do not think so, it isn't just your life on the line. Many have fallen. Countless lives have perished for the relic, for what has been sought for centuries. But, in one way or another, I say one must fight for hope, for the light of another day. There is at least that much. Wouldn't you agree?"

Archer narrowed his eyes, a familiar feeling bubbling in his chest. The sound of his heartbeat filled his ears. The mention of hope, of another day, almost made him yield.

But no, he couldn't turn back, not to how it was before, not to back then. He and Saber both knew as much.

They both could never go back, not now or ever.

Saber walked forward, her eyes falling upon Archer's. "If you insist upon fighting me, Archer, then so be it." Her voice shook at the last sentence.

"Likewise, Saber."


End file.
